Trick or Treat - 2015
The fifth Trick or Treat event began on October 25, 2015. If the pumpkin bucket was obtained in one of the previous Trick or Treat events, the new tricks and treats were placed in there together with the ones from previous years, separated by a spooky border with the newly caught sprites beneath it. If members couldn't participate the event in 2010, 2012 and 2013, they got the chance to get a pumpkin bucket badge by joining the new Trick or Treat event in 2015. A lot of the newer users were confused, since when they hovered their cursor over the little basket badge, it would read "2010 Trick-or-Treat". This is because the images of the 2010 badges were also being used for all of the following "Trick or Treat" events. Glitch: *After the second batch of tricks and treats was added, the second item in user's buckets lost its transparent background, which became white instead: There were 57 tricks and treats in total to collect initially, with the final total being 62 after a few new additions. There was no reward for collecting them all. *'October 27, 2015' - 5 new treats were added; they were originally supposed to be included in the first lot but were accidentally left out: :: Contibutors Organizer: Fiona BlueFire Event Divider/Border Image: Aangs-sister, Shajana, Yosofine Badge: Bernouli Artists: See Sprites and Sprite Artists Pumpkin Badges As the pumpkin buckets were the same as in 2010, click here for more details: 2010 Pumpkin Badges Border The Border was made by Aangs-sister, Shajana and Yosofine. Tricks and Treats There were 62 tricks and treats. As they appear in the pumpkin bucket ToT 2015 1.gif ToT 2015 2.gif ToT 2015 3.gif ToT 2015 4.png ToT 2015 5.png ToT 2015 6.png ToT 2015 7.png ToT 2015 8.gif ToT 2015 9.gif ToT 2015 10.gif ToT 2015 11.gif ToT 2015 12.png ToT 2015 13.png ToT 2015 14.gif ToT 2015 15.png ToT 2015 16.gif ToT 2015 17.gif ToT 2015 18.png ToT 2015 19.gif ToT 2015 20.png ToT 2015 21.png ToT 2015 22.png ToT 2015 23.gif ToT 2015 24.gif ToT 2015 25.gif ToT 2015 26.png ToT 2015 27.gif ToT 2015 28.gif ToT 2015 29.gif ToT 2015 30.gif ToT 2015 31.gif ToT 2015 32.png ToT 2015 33.png ToT 2015 34.png ToT 2015 35.png ToT 2015 36.gif ToT 2015 37.gif ToT 2015 38.gif ToT 2015 39.png ToT 2015 40.gif ToT 2015 41.gif ToT 2015 42.gif ToT 2015 43.gif ToT 2015 44.gif ToT 2015 45.gif ToT 2015 46.gif ToT 2015 47.gif ToT 2015 48.gif ToT 2015 49.gif ToT 2015 50.png ToT 2015 51.png ToT 2015 52.png ToT 2015 53.gif ToT 2015 54.gif ToT 2015 55.gif ToT 2015 56.gif ToT 2015 57.gif ToT 2015 58.gif ToT 2015 59.png ToT 2015 60.png ToT 2015 61.gif ToT 2015 62.gif Sprites and Sprite Artists Category:Trick or Treat Category:Trick or Treat - 2015 Category:Holiday Category:Halloween Category:Events Category:Aangs-sister Category:AnanoKimi Category:Bluesonic1 Category:Fiona BlueFire Category:Grimace Category:Joliver1998 Category:LadyLyzar Category:Marrionetta Category:Mysfytt Category:Odeen Category:Omgitskairi Category:Wookienmashoo Category:PieMaster Category:Rhynn Collins Category:Shajana Category:Shokomon Category:TheCompleteAnimorph Category:Thuban Category:Tikigurl91 Category:Verridith Category:XDragonia Category:Brewing Mischief - 2015